Notre héros nous manques
by Enamoured To Write
Summary: Stiles a perdu connaissance depuis qu'il a aidé à sauver ses amis du nogitsune. Cependant, depuis 7 semaines le jeune homme ne montre aucun signe d'amélioration. Derek, qui veille sur lui depuis lors, avoue ses sentiment. C'est alors que Stiles se réveille à ses mots.


Stiles respira calmement, son cœur battit doucement, son tors se souleva lentement. Derek resta debout, au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital où l'humain dormit. Il demeura là, à admirer le jeune homme qui s'eut été sacrifié pour sauver ses amis.

Le loup-garou se rapprocha du lit, où une chaise fut à disposition pour les visiteurs. Il éteignit les machines, n'en ayant pas besoin du fait e son oui aiguisé. Puis il retira sa veste en cuire qu'il plaça au pied du lit, et s'installa le plus près possible du visage de Stiles. Ce dernier eut un bandeau qui lui couvrit tout le crâne, un air blafard et maigre, des yeux creux et violacé, ainsi que plusieurs égratignures. L'alpha prit la main du jeune dans les siennes et tenta d'aspiré toutes sa souffrance. En vain. Depuis le premier jour d'hospitalisation, Derek n'eut jamais put apaiser les douleurs de leurs héros. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'eut su pas. Néanmoins, il se força tout de même. Et échoua de nouveau. La colère qui naquît en lui, envers lui, fit naître une larme. Larme qu'il essuya d'un revers du pouce.

-Merde ! se fustigea Le loup-garou. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit toi ?

_**Le nogitsune se dirigea vers Lydia, le regard pétillant d'une malice sadique. La jeune blonde vénitienne eut été caché dans un coin isolé du couloir, sont mascara eut coulé tant elle eut pleuré. Allison et Kira, elles, combattirent le plus puissant des onis. Les cinq autres guerriers des ombres combattirent les cinq loups-garous : Scott, Derek, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan.**_

_**Stiles ouvrit les yeux, sentant la plus douloureuse des migraines lui venir, il se mit une main à la tête, et perçut la texture d'un liquide chaud. Il jeta un regard à la scène, et voyant ses amis en difficulté, il désira venir en aide. Il positionna ses mains de sorte qu'il puisse se relever, cependant, le monde tourna vite autour de lui. Il secoua la tête, se fit violence et partit. Il marcha tout d'abord vers Lydia, puis pris le risque de courir malgré son état. De son corps frêle et blessé, il fit barrage entre le nogitsune et la banshee. Le renard esquissa un sourire, puis engagea le combat. Stiles se releva, encore, encore et encore. Autant de fois qu'il se prit des coups, il se redressa. En revanche, lors de la dernière attaque du renard, il n'eut pu se remettre sur pied. Il eut seulement le courage de se positionner sur le côté. Crachant du sang et ayant du mal à respirer.**_

_**-Stiles ! crièrent Scott et Derek.**_

_**-Kira ! appela Allison, je vais aider Stiles. **_

_**La chasseuse déploya son arc qui fut à son dos, et attrapa une flèche. Elle envoya la flèche dans la jambe du nogitsune. Ce dernier se stoppa, la dévisagea, lui envoya un rire sardonique et arracha la flèche, la balançant au loin. Allison rangea son arc et sorti des dagues chinoises, sautant sur le renard.**_

_**Derek essaya de déplacé son combat vers le lieu où se trouva Stiles. Il trouva au sol une flèche d'Allison. Il l'attrapa tout en esquivant les attaques de l'oni. Et au moment opportun, il lui planta l'arme. Le ninja s'immobilisa, observant la flèche planté dans ses côtes, il lâcha son épée et explosa dans une volute de fumée gris-jaune. L'alpha ne resta pas à voir le spectacle, mais se précipita vers Allison et le nogitsune, tentant d'expliquer ce qui s'eut passé à la chasseuse.**_

_**Allison empoigna la flèche que Derek lui envoya en l'air, et la détailla. Cette flèche comporta une tête en argent qu'elle eut fit. Elle comprit comment tuer ses onis et se rua alors à des points stratégiques afin de toucher les ninjas masqués. Dégainant son arc, elle piocha les flèches à tête d'argent et tira sur les onis, les touchant à chaque fois. Elle eut fini avec le plus puissant des onis, où les lycanthropes s'eurent mit tous ensemble pour le maitrisé le mieux possible.**_

_**-Les jumeaux, faites sortir Lydia d'ici ! ordonna Scott.**_

_**Aiden et Ethan prirent Lydia et coururent vers la sorti, laissant les autres faces au renard.**_

_**Le nogitsune eut le dessus face à Derek, mais il commença à éprouver quelques difficultés lorsqu'Isaac et Scott entrèrent au combat. Allison alla vers Kira, lui demandant si elle ne fut pas trop blessée. S'assurant de cela, elles partirent porter leurs aides.**_

_**-Non ! hurla Derek, allez voir Stiles !**_

_**Les filles cherchèrent le jeune humain, qui se trouva à quelques mètres de la bataille. Ce dernier sembla être dans les vapes.**_

_**-Vas les aider, dit Allison d'un ton calme, je m'occupe de Stiles.**_

_**Kira répondit d'un hochement de tête, puis se retourna et dégaina son katana. Elle attaqua de façon directe, savant que les lycanthropes esquiveront. Malheureusement, le renard vit également l'asseau. Il évita la lame de justesse, et en prit possession après avoir cassé le poignet du kitsune. Toutefois, il ne la lâcha pas, mais s'en servit pour faire éloigner ses adversaires. Il courra ensuite vers Stiles et la chasseuse.**_

_**Allison n'eut pas pu déplacer le corps de Stiles bien loin, par conséquence elle prit son arc et envoya des flèches sur l'ennemie. Visant tout d'abord les jambes, puis le ventre et pour finir les bras. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, la chasseuse décida donc de visé le poignet où le nogitsune eut le katana. Elle réussit, et le renard desserra la prise de son arme. Kira en profita pour le lui arracher, mais le nogitsune ne se laissa pas faire et la fit voltiger, de même que l'épée japonaise. Les trois lycanthropes se ruèrent sur le renard. Ce dernier s'arracha la flèche de son poignet et s'en servit comme arme. Les loups-garous furent tous assommé, et gisèrent sur le sol. Le nogitsune se dirigea vers Stiles et la chasseuse.**_

_**-Vous croyez que vous pouvez me tuer ?! s'exclama-t-il furieux. Vous avez peut-être vaincu les onis, mais se sont MES règles, MON jeux. Vous ne pourrez JAMAIS me tuez !**_

_**Il leva un bras, armé de la flèche d'Allison, près à transpercé la jeune fille. Plongeant son bras vers elle, cette dernière sortit ses dagues chinoises. Mais elle fut jetée sur le côté.**_

_**Des toussotements se firent entendre.**_

_**L'odeur métallique du sang se répandit.**_

_**-Peut-être, dit Stiles faiblement. Mais *toux* nous pouvons *toux* nous pouvons te changé d'hôte.**_

_**-Toi ? répliqua le nogitsune.**_

_**Ce dernier arbora un sourire jaune.**_

_**-Oh Stiles … tu me déçois, continua-t-il. Aurais-tu oublié de quoi je me nourris ? De quoi je me renforce ?**_

_**Stiles leva ses mains tremblantes et agrippa le nogitsune par le bras.**_

_**-Et toi ? rétorqua l'humain avec l'ombre d'un sourire, tu sembles *cracha de sang* tu semble avoir oublié …**_

_**-Ne t'afflige pas plus de douleur, coupa le renard. Tu es seul, il n'y a plus que toi. **_

_**-Tu as oublié que je fais partis d'une meute.**_

_**Alors que Kira planta son Katana dans le corps du nogitsune, le son d'un orage s'abattit. Le nogitsune afficha un air interrogateur.**_

_**-Un renard ne peut pas être un loup, informa le kitsune.**_

_**Scott et Derek apparurent derrière les épaules de l'ennemi et le mordirent de chaque coté du cou. Le nogitsune hurla à plein poumon et s'écarta. Il tourna son regard vers l'humain à demi-mort.**_

_**-Tu es déjà mort, informa le nogitsune haineusement.**_

_**Le visage du renard se fissura, le corps se ratatina et se transforma en mouche. Puis il fut capturé par le dans une boîte fait à partir du nemeton.**_

_**Stiles poussa une lamentation à peine audible, même pour les loups- garous, et tomba de l'avant. Derek le rattrapa de justesse et ne put qu'observer l'humain perdre la vie.**_

_**-Scott appel t'as mère, s'enquit Deaton. Informe la que Stiles à perdu connaissance et beaucoup de sang, il à également plusieurs os et le crâne fracturés. Il faut l'emmener et vite, Lydia et les jumeaux nous attendent à ma voiture.**_

Cela fit près de sept semaines que Stiles n'eut plus ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu nous manques Stiles, murmura l'alpha. Ton sarcasme, ton hyperactivité. Allison voudrai te remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Lydia voudrai t'embrasser. Et j'aimerai … enfin peut importe. Du moment que tu nous reviennes.

Dans le silence pesant de la chambre, où les machines ne firent aucun bruit, son ouïe perçut une résonance. Au niveau du cœur de l'humain. L'alpha retint sa respiration, se raidissant alors qu'il entendit de nouveau le cœur de Stiles. Il ralluma les machines, et attendit. Fixant la cardiale fréquence, il patienta. Or, rient ne se passa. Les épaules du loup-garou s'affaissèrent de tristesse. Il récupéra sa veste et s'avança vers la porte. Un nouveau son se fit entendre. Derek se retourna brusquement et examina le patient. Il se remit auprès de l'humain, reprenant sa main dans les siennes. Il sentit un faible mouvement, une faible pression. Les doigts de Stiles bougèrent, faiblement, mais ils bougèrent tout de même.

-Stiles ? supplia-t-il doucement.

Il se leva et plaça son visage en face de celui de Stiles. Ce dernier entre-ouvrit la bouche, inspirant et expirant lentement. Puis il papillonna des yeux.

-Stiles ! s'exclama Derek prit d'enthousiasme.

Les deux hommes plongèrent leurs regard l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux rougeoyant du loup-garou dans ceux noisette doré de l'humain.

-Tu pleures ? interrogea le plus jeune d'une voix roque et si basse que même l'ouïe du loup eut du mal à l'entendre.

Ce dernier s'essuya la larme, puis prit une bouteille d'eau avec une paille et le porta à la bouche du patient.

-Tiens … bois, exigea l'alpha.

-Toujours près à donner des ordres, fit remarquer Stiles un sourire en coin.

Derek afficha un air d'insistance, et le jeune homme prit quelques gorgé d'eau.

-Tu peux m'expliqué comment tout c'est fini ?

-Quand le nogitsune t'as … transpercé, déglutit Derek, tu à perdu connaissance, nous avons put le capturé dans une boîte fait à partir du nemeton et nous t'avons emmené à l'hôpital.

-Et je viens seulement de reprendre connaissance, termina Stiles.

-Tu avais le crâne et plusieurs os fracturés, tu avais aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à la remarque de l'humain. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça fait sept semaines que tu es ici.

Les mots eurent du mal à franchir la bouche du lycanthrope. Un silence s'abatis, et tandis que le plus jeune regarda dans le vide, le plus âgé le regarda.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le patient.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusé, répliqua Derek, c'est plutôt à moi de demander pardon. J'aurais dû …, J'aurais dû …

-Pourquoi ce regard ? s'enquit l'humain.

-J'aurais dû de protéger, veiller sur toi, être avec toi, continua-t-il en ignorant la question. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi.

-Ne le prend pas personnellement, mais, je suis drogué par la morphine à cause de mes blessures et mon cerveau n'est plus apte à réfléchir aussi vite qu'avant … Donc si tu peux me parler plus clairement, je te remercierai.

Le loup-garou afficha une mine triste et prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu m'as manqué, lâcha Derek, et … je … je t'aime.

Stiles vida ses poumons d'air à cette déclaration. Puis il arbora un doux sourire qui fit illuminer ses yeux chaleureux.

-Approche, demanda Stiles.

L'alpha le fit, or l'humain voulut qu'il soit toujours plus près. Ces yeux se révulsèrent de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la douceur et le goût des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes. Sa respiration s'eut coupé et il ne bougea pas d'un cille.

-Merci, susurra le plus jeune.

L'hébétude du plus âgé fit rire le patient, cependant cela lui arracha ensuite une grimace à cause des douleurs qui se réveillèrent.

Trois semaines plus tard, tous eurent rendu visite à Stiles. Scott l'eut étreint dans ses bras, Allison lui eut offrit une nouvelle flèche en argent plus artistique que fonctionnelle en guise de remerciement, et l'eut embrassé. Malgré le côté territorialiste de Derek, il n'eut pas protesté à ce baisé, il ne voulut pas briser l'ambiance joyeuse qui régna. Son bien aimé eut retrouvé son apparence normal, ses lignes musculaire et son aspect frêle, ainsi que ses couleurs de peau beige crème et ses lèvres rosoyante. Ses yeux n'eut fut plus cerné et violacé, et son odeur fut revenu. Sa doucereuse fragrance de miel chaud se dégagea de nouveau de lui, avec ses yeux aussi pétillants qu'autre fois. Derek, d'un ordinaire sérieux et grincheux, montra un sourire bête, mais un sourire tout de joie.

-Les heures de visite sont terminé, informa la mère de Scott.

Tous dirent au revoir à leurs héros et partirent chez eux. Tous sauf un, qui fut revenu après être passé au distributeur à boisson.

-Tout ce passe bien ? s'enquit Derek en s'installant au côté de Stiles.

-Demain devrait être le dernier jour de kiné, répondit-il. Et toi ? Pas fatigué de toujours veiller sur moi la nuit ?

-Ne te fais pas de soucie pour moi, assura l'alpha. Mais c'est plus toi qui devrais être fatigué non ?

-Comment ne pas être fatigué avec eux ? répondit-il en faisant référence aux visiteurs de tout à l'heure.

Ils continuèrent à parler, et le plus jeune termina sur le fait qu'il fut heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun mort à déplorer. Puis il ferma ses yeux, laissant son corps s'affaisser dans le lit. Le temps passa et Derek s'assoupit également.

Stiles se réveilla après un cauchemar. En principe Derek se jeta toujours face à lui pour le rassuré, cependant ce ne fut pas le cas pour ce soir. Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers le plus âgé, sa tête fut posée sur un bras lui-même posé sur le dossier du siège. Il sentit une exquise chaleur à sa main. C'eut été la main de Derek qui lui prodigua cette chaleur. Stiles resta à admiré son loup-garou durant quelques minute avec un sourire sur le visage. Puis il se leva et alla aux toilettes. En y revenant, il chercha un plaide dans la seul armoire qui se trouva dans la pièce. Il le déplia et l'installa sur Derek.

-Je t'aime, déclara Stiles dans un souffle le regard chargé d'amour.

Il lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement et lui offrit un baisé dans son cou. L'alpha remua quelque peu et l'humain s'installa dans son lit, replongeant dans son sommeille.

Derek se réveilla par une paisible caresse. Il ouvrit ses paupières sur un Stiles calme et souriant.

-Bonjour, dit mielleusement l'humain.

-Salut, répondit le loup-garou d'une voix rauque.

-Tu as bien dormit, constata Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivra-t-il. Tiens approche.

Il plaça une main sur la joue de l'alpha et se rapprochèrent mutuellement l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baisé long, tendre et profond. Les deux hommes firent une pause pour y reprendre leurs souffles.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Stiles les yeux noisette dorée plein d'émotion.

Les yeux de l'alpha devinrent rouges luisant et un grognement de satisfaction naquit du fond de sa gorge se fit entendre.

-Moi aussi, dit-il, moi aussi, murmura-t-il.


End file.
